Russian Love Poem
A pair of Russian escorts are the prime suspects for the murder of multi-millionaire Andrew Harlin. Plot When multi-millionaire Andrew Harlin is found murdered in his home, Benson and Stabler turn their suspicion to Harlin's long list of lovers, which includes both men and women. Evidence at the crime scene leads detectives to a pair of Russian escorts, but before they can get the truth from them, one turns up dead, and the boyfriend of the other confesses to murder. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Dean Winters as Detective Brian Cassidy * Michelle Hurd as Detective Monique Jeffries * Chris Orbach as Detective Ken Briscoe Guest cast *Olek Krupa as Alexander Strizhov *Nadine Stenovitch as Katya Ivanova *Melissa Sagemiller as Becky Sorenson *Christian Lincoln as Adam Harlin *Allison Munn as Emily Harlin *Zhana Londoner as Sonya Pietrovicz *Spiro Malas as Russian Businessman *Michael Aronov as Igor *Russ Anderson as Charlie Poe *Jonathan Sharp as Bull Dozer *Deborah Rush as Christina Harlin *Guy Ale as Russian Cousin *Vitali Baganov as Bartender *Dmitry Gliot as Mafia Type *Chuck Lewkowicz as Doorman *Maria Rybchevsky as Natasha *Portia Thomas as Receptionist *Raymond Michael Karl as Policeman #1 as Ray Michael Karl *Russell B. Hunton as Andrew Harlin References Russia Quotes "For a 50 year old, this guy had a lot of energy." "What's that supposed to imply?" "Oh, nothing. I'm sure you and John have just as much." : - Brian Cassidy and Donald Cragen "Nothing hurts me, not even this gun! See how lucky I am?" (pulls trigger, shooting himself in the chest and killing him) : - Alexander Strizkopf "What's your real name?" ""Bull Dozer" is my real stage name." "Ah, the "nom d'amour"." "Don't I look the part? I'm gonna make it." "You're really in porn?" "No, not yet. But soon, very soon. I just do these cheesey commercials for the money, but I was born to be in porn." : - John Munch and Bull Dozer "They still didn't have to shove a banana where the sun don't shine. That's just rude." : - John Munch "I'm sure sleeping with the girlfriend of a Russian mobster had a certain ... je ne sais quoi." "Je ne sais quoi?" "Yeah. N'est-ce pas." "One language at a time, merci." : - Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson, and Donald Cragen "Who are you? Some sex machine with a cash register between her legs?" : - Olivia Benson "Alex is upset because I don't want to have sex with him any more. I have more things to worry about." "Like your nails? You make a living sleeping with guys." "You should sleep with men more. Trust me. It would help you. You wouldn't be such a mean bitch." "I make my living catching murderers. America's not so different from Russia, you know? Especially the prisons. There's no champagne. There's no caviar." "I don't believe you." "Fine. We'll do it your way. You have the right to remain silent. You are under arrest." "OK! OK!" : - Katya Ivanova and Olivia Benson Background information and notes * Actor Olek Krupa (Alex Strizkopf) also appeared in Law & Order and Law & Order: Criminal Intent. * Melissa Sagemiller would later reappear in season 12 as A.D.A Gillian Hardwicke. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes